Assassination Creed
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Abstergo has captured dozens of people to help them look for Pieces of Eden, only to be ignorant of the fact they have the ultimate assassin there; one called the Nexus Assassin meaning he can recount memories of every assassin of the past, including his onw, does this mean he can save those Abstergo has captured, or will he expire?
1. Chapter 1

"Time to awaken, it's another beautiful day, it is time to awaken it is another beautiful day" a voice said

"I'm up, I'm up, I'm up" Nagisa said as he got out of the sterile white bed and looked around the dab s grey room which had walls of brushed steel, the only light was coming from a large LCD screen which showed a white pattern on a cyan background. He sighed as he got changed into grey pants and a white hooding with cyan markings. Soon the door opened and Nagisa was guided by pale light down the corridor as he saw more and more young men and woman walked out of the doors, he sighed and looked up at a camera. He was a slave to Abstergo and was being used for them to dominate the world. He had heard that the Templars and Abstergo had been defeated several times in recent years at the hands of the Assassins, but also Abstergo had been trying to get a hand up on the assassins, and to do that they had kidnapped several dozen teenagers and young adults to try and find what they were looking for, Nagisa didn't know what it was but they were using genetic memories from those they had defeated. He had visited several historical periods in the past from the Wild West, the Spanish Conquistadors, Medieval Scotland, New Orleans during the prohibition, Puritan London, Mongolia during the time of Genghis Khan and the Vietnam War. One part he actually wanted to look at was Feudal Japan; hoping he would talk in the shoes of his ancestors through the Animus. Suddenly he entered a large room.

* * *

The room was the cafeteria where the members of Abstergo would come to eat, the room was multi-levelled with the Abstergo workers on the top levels and the Animus users were on the lower levels. Nagisa walked over and picked up a tray, walking over to a line; his tray was then filled with scrambled eggs, pancakes and bacon. A small cup of coffee was included with breakfast. He saw a group he was friendly with and sat down with them

"I'm serious, I was at the hot gates of Greece and about to kill Xerxes when they pull me out" Fuwa a girl with pink eyes and a purple bob said

"You get Sparta and I get the Bohr War" Maehara said

"Lucky, I got Siam" Yada said as Nagisa sat down next to him "What was your last session?" she asked eating some blueberry porridge

"It was weird, I was in the American Civil War before I was flashing back to the American Revolutionary war as that guy they called Connor" Nagisa said

"Impossible" Kanzaki said

"Hurry up, you need to be in the Animus in twenty minutes" a guard said

"Once you are been placed in your machine your mission will begin, you may not know when and where you have been assigned" a scientist said

"Why the random location?" Murmatsu asked

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it has something to do with what we're looking for" Nagisa said

"I just hope we don't get sick like that other guy" Yada said

"You mean Subject 13-Delta Alpha?" Fuwa asked

"Yeah" Yada said

"Guys, I think we have a bigger concern" Maehara said

"What?" the group asked

"Rumours are we're about to get an upgrade to the Animus" he said going back to his breakfast.

* * *

Soon Nagisa was at his Animus station

"Welcome to today's session Subject 17 Sigma Tau" a scientist said as he walked over. Nagisa knew this wasn't the regular scientist who monitored his entrance into the Animus, this one was an older Italian gentleman

"Who are you?" Nagisa asked

"I am Doctor Giovanni Moretti" the man said "And you are Subject 17 Sigma Tau aka Nagisa Shiota"

"How did you know that?" Nagisa asked

"niente è vero, tutto è permesso" Dr Moretti said smiling.

"What?" Nagisa asked as the Animus he was on activated

"Ah sí, here we go booting up the sequence for today in 3...2...1 Bueno Fortuna" Dr Moretti said

* * *

Nagisa was in the Animus loading screen for exactly a minute when the new world materialised. He was in a shock. Because he was standing before a Daimyo's palace wearing a white robe, the assassin had dark blue hair and eyes like that of the sky. If Nagisa focused he noticed this assassin looked like a older version of himself.

"Daichi" a voice said making the assassin turn

"Watashi!" the assassin identified as Daichi said hugging Watashi. "My friend it has been far too long" Daichi said as Nagisa got a piece of data for the Assassin Daichi Ushioda

"It was a shame to hear about your cousin and those other Ronin" Watashi said as Nagisa saw a file on the 47 Ronin

"I agree, a shame but a somewhat noble cause" Daichi said walking through town, only to see a woman in a blue silk yukata smile at him

"I'd be wary of her brother" Watashi said

"Why is that?" Daichi asked

"She's an Oiran" Watashi said "a courtesan"

"I know what she is Watashi" Daichi laughed "I am not completely stupid"

"But she is beautiful, I will not argue you on that my friend"

"Truthfully; but who is she?" Daichi asked

"I think you shouldn't dwell deeper into her' Watashi said

"Why not?" Daichi asked

"She is said to be exclusively for one Admiral Archibald Braddock of her majesty's royal navy" Watashi said "And he's also a Templar"

"I she a major concern?" Daichi asked

"Not yet, our major deal is one Raijin Yamishiro, he is the head of the Templars in the region and Admiral Braddock is one of his guest from England" Watashi said

"So what is our next move?" Daichi asked as the pair waded through a crowd while watching a dancing trope.

"He's too well guarded, but I have heard that a lieutenant of his has a little vice, namely that he has been seen at a certain yukaku and takes a couple of girls to be with him every night, now I know how you can get in there since that girl works at the yukaku he frequents" Watashi said

"Does the target have a name?" Daichi asked

"Hoshimitsu" Watashi said

"Okay, I'll go tonight" Daichi said as he walked away from Watashi who continued the way he was going.

* * *

That night Daich was out the yukaku that Hoshimitsu was mostly seen at. And right on cue a portly samurai with a flask of sake came walking around with two beautiful women in lose kimonos. They were giggling and having a good time. Daichi needed to get in there so he headed for the entrance. Luckily the only weapon he had on him was the hidden blade; another thing was that he hoped ther girl blue yukata was free so he could visit her. Upon walking into the kukeku he bowed to the madam and walked over to the desk.

"I wish to been entertained" Daichi said

"Anyone in particular?" the madam asked

"Yes, a girl who wears a blue yukata please" Daichi said

"Ah you mean Kiyomi?" the madam asked

"Yes" Daichi said.

"Very well" the madam said as she went to gather Kiyomi. Daichi waited for awhile, while doing so Hoshimitsu walked past

"Evening" Daichi said

"Hello" Hoshimitsu said to his unknown executioner. Soon a beautiful woman with medium brown hair that went down to her hips, amethyst eyes, a generous bust and a beauty mark appeared, it was the same girl he saw earlier

"Hello" she said in a gentle voice that sounded like a flowing river "I am Kiyomi, are you the one who asked for me on this night?" she asked

"I am" Diachi said as he escorted her to a private room. "You are lovelier than I could ever imagine" Daichi said kissing her softly while removing the obi she had on allowing her yukata to open revealing her figure underneath. As Daichi removed her yukata from her upper body the world started to fade away until Nagisa opened his eyes and a screen retracted.

* * *

Nagisa rubbed his eyes and sighed as he sat up.

"Here you go" a kindly voice said

"Thanks Miss Yukimura" Nagisa said as he took some pills and a glass of water.

"Let's see, obtaining the records for your assassin, oh man looks like I stopped before the first assassination; I'll put in a continuation notice of this assassin so you can research him more" Yukimura said taking notes down on a tablet.

"Why are we even researching these things?" Nagisa asked downing the water

"The latest Abstergo Interactive Entertainment project: The Nexus Legacy" Yukimura said taking the glass. "Never mind that rest up for an hour and then its lunchtime" she said

"Thanks," Nagisa said "Oh and by the way; I would suggest a new shirt"

"Oh come on! You said this was the least horrible when I was your teacher" Yukimura said grumpily

"Sorry miss" Nagisa chuckled as he was escorted back to his quarters for a break. Once Nagisa was gone Moretti came over

"This is a dangerous gambit Giovanni" Yukimura said

"I agree Aguri, but it must be done; if we ever want to get them out of here; Nagisa must endure the bleeding effect" Moretti said

"I just hope you are right, because if not Otso Berg is going to have words with us, and don't get me started on De Costa" Aguri said

"I won't, don't worry I am right" Moretti said as he walked off.

* * *

Once Nagisa was back on his bed, he's eyes drifted close. Soon he was dreaming; first of an assassin from the Crusades about to leap into a large hay bale, next it was an Italian during the renaissance surrounded but courtesans, then it changed to an assassin on a pirate ship, next it was the assassin he was just with and the woman he visited next to him wearing assassin robes. Nagisa was confused until a beeping was heard

"Subject 17 Sigma Tau, it's time for lunch" a guard said

"Thanks" Nagisa shouted back grabbing the white hoodie.

"Are you okay?" the guard asked as Nagisa exited his room.

"Weird nightmares" Nagisa smiled as he walked off while combing his hair back, The guard was frowning before moving onto the next door and slamming his fist on it and waking them up

* * *

"So where was everyone this time?" Maeahar asked biting into the burger he had

"I was on a Spanish galleon during the attack by the English" Fuwa said

"I was with Hannibal" Muramatsu said

"The Romance of the three kingdoms" Kanzaki said

"I got the British expedition to India" Fuwa said

"It was strange, I was an Oiran and I was about to sleep with a samurai" Yada said making Nagisa freeze with a bit of Udon out of his mouth. 'Yada was viewing Kiyomi's memories while I was looking at Daichi'

"You okay bro?" Maehara asked

"Um...not quite" Nagisa said

"Why?" Fuwa asked

"I was the samurai from Yada's session" Nagisa said

"Come again" Yada said blushing

"Yeah" Nagisa said

"Shared ancestry if that is true. But it would have been a long time ago so you twoi could still date each other and have no genetic malformations" Maehara said

"MAEHARA!" Yada shouted making the group laughed as the bell went

"Back to work" Nagisa said as they got up

* * *

"Okay time to continue where you left off" Aguri said

"Okay, can you tell me which memory Yada is viewing?"

"Yada, Oh! you mean Subject 21 Epsilon Vega? She was looking at the female assassin Kiyomi, an Oiran who joined the brotherhood. Why do you ask?" Aguri said

"I was wondering about overlap" Nagisa said

"There could be some overlap, but not much. I'll research it for you while you're in session" Aguri said

"Thanks" Nagisa said as the Animus activated and he was back in as Daichi Ushioda.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with something I've been wanting to do since the original Crossover files and here it is, now the information I have on the Oiran is just what I read from Wikipedia and the 5 Ronins graphic novel from Marvel, so not much. Also you can see other assassins hinted through out the chapter. Don't worry they'll get a lot more of the plot later**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

Nagisa was finally back as Daichi Ushioda, luckily after the events with Kiyomi which he paid for and was now staring at her before giving up and pulling on the yukata he borrowed and his hidden blade. Inhaling deep he closed his eyes and focus on his eyes, opening them to reveal a darker world with Kiyomi highlighted in blue, closing his eye the world returned to normal.

'Good it seems my eagle sense is working just fine, so that will help' he though while pulling up a sheet over Kiyomi and left the room quietly. He then activated his Eagle sense and walked down the corridor following a trail that was laid out in gold. But soon Daichi didn't need it when he heard a woman's scream. He rushed down the corridor to where Hoshimitsu was staying, he opened the door quickly and saw one of the Oiran was up against the wall while the other one was being held down by Hoshimitsu's foot. Daichi stood firm

"And who are you?" Hoshimitsu harshly said

"Yasuraka ni nemuru" Diachi said and with a flick of his arm, Hoshimitsu was grasping his neck as he fell back. Upon hitting the floor Hoshimitsu was dead, looking back the Oiran underneath Hoshimitsu's foot grabbed a blade and swiped it across the wound and wrapped it in a piece of silk and bowed

"I'll say I killed him in self-defence" the Oiran said bowing

"Very well" Daichi said removing the small pouch on Hoshimitsu's belt and threw it at the Oiran "Your payment for the night" Daichi said as he left the room.

"Arigato" the Oiran said bowing. Once he returned to his room, he saw Kiyomi still sleep. Smiling he slipped in and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Okay, time to end the day" Aguri said as Nagisa was pulled out of the Animus. Handing him another dose of the medicine. Something was different; he's eyes were a bit sore so he closed them to rub them, upon opening them Nagisa froze, he was seeing the world in Eagle vision. Looking around he saw the other Animus users with a blue glow, the scientists and guards in a red glow, but one thing didn't add up Aguri had a blue glow. Nagisa passed this off as being friendly to him "you okay?"

"I'm fine, just seeing the world in a new light"

"Nagisa, did the assassin use something called Eagle Sense or Vision?" Aguri asked

"Yeah he did" Nagisa said

"Oh shit, this wasn't supposed to happen, the bleeding effect should only be around if they link with a genetic memory of a ancestor, but we've made sure that doesn't happen" Aguri said

"How?' Nagisa asked

"It's why you keep having random assassins in the past, the higher the genetic memory link the more susceptible to it you are" Aguri said "And that means you have been linked to an ancestor. Sorry Nagisa, but I have to report a bleeding effect, but here" Aguri said handing Nagisa a third pill. "This should lessen it"

"AGURI!" the head scientist said making Aguri flinched

"Hey Kotaro" Aguri said nervously

"What is going here, I got a red alert from this station" Kotaro Yanagisawa said before he blocked Nagisa's arm who was glaring at the lead scientist

"Sorry, reflexes" Nagisa said

"Don't tell me!" Kotaro said

"It was a slight exposure" Aguri said "Eagle Vision or Eagle Sense"

"I see, so what assassin was the last one viewed?" Yanagisawa asked  
"Daichi Ushioda" Aguri said

"Did you say Ushioda?" Yanagisawa asked

"Yeah why?" Aguri asked

"Ushioda is an older version of the name Shiota!" Yanagisawa shouted

"I'm sorry, I just continued the simulation, it was Moretti who set it up" Aguri said blocking a slap from Yanagisawa, or would of had Nagisa not grabbed Yanagisawa's arm mid swing

"Don't you dare touch her" Nagisa said

"Who cares" Yanagisawa said wrenching his arm free before leaving

"Well, now that's all taken care of, its dinner time. Rumours are it's a nice roast dinner tonight; even for the Animus users" Aguri smiled

"Cool" Nagisa smiled

* * *

"Hold up, you've experience the bleeding effect?" Muramatsu asked as he dunked some of the slow cooked roasted pork belly into the smooth mushroom gravy and took a bit of it.

"It seems Abstergo has had bad experiences with Assassins they captured using the bleeding effect to escape and take them down, so they found a way to limit the effect; random assassins so you don't get the same assassin twice. But those who get linked with an ancestor is more likely to experience it, which happened to me" Nagisa said

"So did it work?" Fuwa asked

"It did, I got Eagle Sense through it" Nagisa said

"Incredible, we could use that to find out who's running this and take them down" Fuwa said

"But that would mean that we would also need the bleeding effect to get the Eagle sense " Maeharra said

"Hey guys" Yada said sitting down with her meal

"You okay?" Kanzaki asked

"Not really, I had an...embarrassing session" Yada said

"How so?" Nagisa asked

"well, you know how I had that Oiran Kiyomi? Well I saw what she did with the samurai"

"So what happened?" Muramatsu asked as he took a huge scoop of the mash potato and shovelled it into his mouth.

* * *

It started with a kiss before Kiyomi lead the samurai I learnt was dubbed Daichi into a bath area and disrobed him, she also disrobed and helped him into a hot bath and started to help him bathe, he didn't do anything but help her clean herself. Like washing her back and thing like that. After the bath they had a small meal and talked about themselves. But when the moon rose and the starts shined the pair disrobed and Kiyomi was lowered gently onto the bed before she and Daichi started to make love, passionate intense and loving would be how I describe it and I could feel everything emotional, the pleasure and love she felt that night. Heck I almost got off myself" Yada explained

"Did you feel that Nagisa?" Fuwa asked

"No, I skipped that and went back to the assassination of a Templar agent called Hoshimitsu" Nagisa said

"Do you think we share the same ancestor?" Yada asked scared

"I don't know" Nagisa said "But I'm not sure if I will be able to access that ancestor again" Nagisa said

"How come?" Fuwa asked

"Yanagisawa" Nagisa said before he activated his eagle sense when he saw Aguri and Yanagisawa into the room, Aguri had the blue glow from before, but Yanagisawa had a golden glow 'Its him"

"Who?" Maehara asked

"I just found who's in charge of the facility" Nagisa said

"Who?" Muramatsu asked

"That guy over the, the one next to Aguri" Nagisa said

"Who is he?" Maehara said

"I have no idea" Nagisa glared at Yanagisawa

* * *

That Night Nagisa was led back to his room by the guard and was shoved in

"Clean up and then prepare for lights out" the guard said. It was quick but Nagisa saw the guard retract his left ring finger. Nagisa went wide eyed at that before he walked into the bathroom. Nagisa had read that back in the times of the crusades that Assassins would remove their ring finger on their left hand to make it easier for them to use the hidden blade, but it was easier for them to be identified; and that means the guard assigned to Nagisa was an assassin, or at least associated by them. Nagisa was sure he was being helped from inside Abstergo. So once he pulled on the pyjama top he walked over to the door, which was usally locked and it opened.

"No way" Nagisa gasped as he stepped out into the hallway

"Subject 17 Sigma Tau!" a voice said as a bright light shone on him. "What are you doing out of bed?" The voice asked revealing Aguri

"The door wasn't lock so I was going to get somebody to check it" Nagisa bluffed

"At 10:30 at night?" Aguri asked smiling, knowing she had caught Nagisa about to snoop around Abstergo. "Back to bed" Aguri said as Nagisa went back inside his room and Aguri locked the door. Nagisa could have sworn she was mumbling under her breath, Nagisa could help but shake his head and went to bed. When he's head hit the pillows he was carried off to dream land.

* * *

Once more he dreamed about various assassins, one stood out to him though, Daichi had joined the ranks of the dream assassins and in his hand was a glowing golden orb which he placed into a wooden box and looked around

"Is this it?" a British woman said

"It is Frye-san" Daichi said handing the box to the woman

"I'm sure we'll get this into safe hands" Evie said

"And that means it will be out of the hands of the Templars" Daichi said

"Yes" Evie said as she left before the sounds of boots racing were heard

'Maybe it's time I disappeared myself" Daichi said steeping into the shadows as several Templars stopped in front of where Daichi was hiding

"It was right here" one of them said

"The assassins must have beaten us here" a second one said

"Which means they have the apple of Eden you twits" the leader said

"Should we follow them" the second said

"Where to?" the leader asked "Your death"

"My thoughts exactly" Daichi said killing the leader of the group before finishing off the group and all with his hidden blade.

* * *

"Time to awaken, it's another beautiful day, it is time to awaken it is another beautiful day" the computer said as a groggy Nagisa got up

'Did the bleeding effect cause that dream or something else cause that dream?" Nagisa said as he got ready for the day., he felt something was off in the air

"Did you hear, another beating took place" an animus user said

"Yeah professor Yukimura found the poor thing" a girl said

'Really, did that guard open the door knowing that attack was going to happen, but how could I have stopped it?" Nagisa thought.

* * *

"Welcome back to your station Subject 17 Sigma Tau" Yanagisawa said as he witness Aguri input the assassin for Nagisa's current session

"So not Japan?" Nagisa asked

"No, today you're going to the wild west" Aguri said

"Sounds cool" Nagisa said getting into the animus, Yangisawa was there to make sure Aguri didn't input Daichi Ushidoa into the Animus control.

"How does Duke Grey sound?" Aguri asked

"Awesome." Nagisa said as the Animus drew him into the session

* * *

It was hot dry and uncomfortable compared to Japan, but wild west Nevada was looking to be fun. Duke Grey was the assassin Nagisa was obversing looked at a man in a noose as he held his Winchester rifle close to his chest as he lined up on an enemy

"See you later Templar scum" Duke said as he aimed at the target and fired. But something happened he switched from Nevada to Victorian London

"Stupid blighter" the assassin Jacob Frye said before it switched back to Duke as he sniped the Templar he was aiming at just before he hung a banker

"What happened?" Yangisawa asked

"I don't know, an Animus glitch?" Aguri asked

"WHAT! they shouldn't be any glitches" Yangisawa said

"I'm just saying" Aguri stated

"Shut it Aguri" Yangisawa said

"I think we should cancel today's session and look over the data, see if its the software, or maybe a hardware problem" Aguri said

"No, keep the session going" Yanagisawa said

"Very well, but if I detect another glitch I'm pulling the plug" Aguri said

"Good" Yanagisawa huffed.

* * *

Nagisa observed Duke walk up to a woman in formal dress

"Did you stop it?"the woman asked

"Yes, now if we ask Mr Falswark about the piece of Eden we're tracking" the woman said

"What piece is it?" Duke asked

"It's called the Capstone, its suppose to lead somewhere called The Nexus; which is suppose a link of the minds meaning people could share memories" the woman said

"That was it, that is the first mention of the Nexus we've gotten since the original myth" Yanagisawa said

"But where is it?" Aguri askede

"Do ya'll know what it is" Duke said

"No" the female said "But hopefully our allies can find that out" the woman said walking off with Duke.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and oh boy am I pulling out the old gameplay ideas, in the first AC Game you could leave your room and explore the Animus room, this will be used later by Nagisa, also we'll observe various assassins but Daichi Ushioda will be the main assassin Nagisa observes, and don't worry Nagisa will leave Abstergo in the next two chapters**

 **so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

"So this is it Aguri, our first real hint at the Nexus, who knows what we could do with it" Yanagisawa said gleefully

"We don't even know what the Nexus is" Aguri argued

"It's something that links memories of the past and present. Meaning it was an ancient yet advanced version of the Animus

"you're not serious" Aguri said

"Oh but I am" Yanagisawa said smiling "Oh but I am, just imagine; we can learn thing from the assassins and they wouldn't even know it, where they are, who they are, the Pieces of Eden they've got locked up, the mentors of their order. With the Nexus it will assure a Templar victory" Yanagisawa viciously smirked.

'Not if they stop you' Aguri thought

* * *

Nagisa continued to view the memory of Duke who was currently riding his horse across the desert. Suddenly he stopped and looked over at a cactus. He got off his horse stroking its side while he walked over to the cactus and started to pick the sharp barb like needles off of it. He then looked at one and pulled out a blowpipe and placed the needle in his hand into the blowpipe and checked it's fit

"Thing of beauty, now where is a?" Duke asked before he heard a rattle. Smirking he grabbed the rattlesnake and produced a small glass jar and started to milk the snake of its venom. "These will make excellent poison darts." Duke said as he put the jar and barbs into a thick leather pouch and got back on his horse. "Giddy up" he said after clicking his tongue. 'So the next is one Tiberius Jackson. He's said to be working under Templeton Brown, one of the most evil Templar leader, he was going to use the darts to make it look like a snake did it.

"Help me" a voice rasped out. Getting down Duke helped a young woman who needed water and gave her some.

"What is a young lady doing out here?" Duke asked

"I was kidnapped but some thugs and casted out of the wagon here" she said

"What's your name darlin?" Duke asked

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Glass" she said

"Nice to meet you Miss Glass, I'm Duke Gray" Duke said helping him up on his horse.

"Thank you kind sir" Elizabeth said

* * *

"This isn't good Yangisawa is on the trail of the Nexus, I don't know how long it will take until he finds it" Aguri said on her mobile "I know, I know I'm trying to stall as long as I can, but it's not working. Moretti has been giving Nagisa a bit of the bleeding effect when he was accessing the memory of his ancestor"

"Miss Yukimura?" Kanzaki asked

"Oh Subject 23 Delta Pi, what can I do for you?" Aguri asked

"I'm finished my session for now, I was wondering if I can rest up in my room for a while" Kanzaki said

"Sure sweetie, I'll escort you back, Moretti! Subject 17 Sigma Tau is still in session; look after him until I get back from help 23 Delta Pi" Aguri said

"You got it ma'am" Moretti said smiling as he went to check on Nagisa.

* * *

Soon Duke and Elizabeth reached the town they were heading for. Slowing down Duke pulled out a spyglass and looked around

"Yep, I figured he would be here" Duke said

"Who?" Elizabeth asked

"Col Tiberius Jackson, the head of the 10th Calvary and a Templar. But what on Earth could he be here for" Duke asked

"Maybe whatever business you're here for" Elizabeth said

"I Surely hope not darling" Duke said as he rode into town with his horse. Once he was in town he tied up the horse outside a saloon and walked in. Looking around he spotted the barkeep and did a secret sign of the assassins to which the barkeep nodded in response and indicated to a back room. Duke nodded thanks as he entered the back room

"Ah Duke Gray, you've finally arrived. Here is your mission. To assassinate Tiberius Jackson and retrieve the piece of the Map to the Nexus' location he has" the man in the back room said

"You got it Duke said as he grabbed supplies and walked out

"And thank you for being my niece to the city" the bureau guide said

"Stay cool" Duke said as he walked out and untied his horse. Looking around he found an old water tower and deicide to climb up there and look around. to get the lay of the land before he perform the leap of faith, one of the main traditions of an assassin. He landed softly in a hay bale and pulled in a Templar while killing him. Once he exited and adjusted his hat he notioced a brawl.

"No rest for the wicked" Duke said rolling up his sleeves and walked over there. Once he was in rang he threw a punch into the brawl knocking one of the fighters out before knocking the rest of them out. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey off one of the fighters and downed the bottle and left. "Thanks fellas" Duke said as the world faded to white

* * *

"What happened?" Nagisa asked

"The data sync was successful, good work Subject 17 Sigma Tau" Aguri said

"That was longer than usual wasn't it?" Nagisa asked

"It was, I was with Subject 23 Delta Pi" Aguri said

"Why do you use those names for us, when we each have real names" Nagisa said

"Company policy; it's to make us think of you" Aguri said

"As something other than humans, that's why you can't or don't care when the late night attacks on the Animus users happens?" Nagisa asked "Isn't it?"

"I'm not at liberty to say about that" Aguri said

"Bullshit" Nagisa said leaving

* * *

"Time for bed" the guard said as he did the same signal of the assassins. Nagisa knew the door would be unlock; so he laid down and went to sleep awakening a couple of hours later and slipped out. He looked around and saw three guard

"This one; Subject 11 Kappa Iota" the guard said

'Fuwa, they're attacking Fuwa. Nagisa thought as he spotted a wooden knife, he picked it up and twirled it around just like Daichi Ushioda would do. Looking up he saw the guards slam Fuwa's head into the floor and place a boot onto her head while a second guard tucked her knees underneath her making her ass into the air. The thrid guard smirked as he flicked out an expandable baton and brought it down of Fuwa's backside rather hard with the first guard kicked Fuwa's side. It was then the second guard saw Nagisa

"Hey, back to bed Subject 17 Sigma Tau" the guard said but Nagisa ignored him and race forward disarming the third guard and forcing the first guard to remove foot from Fuwa's head

"STAND DOWN" the leader said only for him to receive Nagisa's wooden knife into his knee, thigh, groin, solar plexus and throat. Nagisa landed and looked at the other two; who proceeded to shoot a taser at him, only for the wooden knife to block the taser dart and yanked the taser away and ran up to kick the guard in the head

"What's going on?" Aguri asked seeing the situation

"I was defending my friend while these three attacked her" Nagisa said

"Is this true?' Aguri asked

"Yes it is, Subject 11 Kappa Iota was a little difficult so I asked the guards to punish her" Yanagisawa said showing up

"You" Nagisa said

"It seems as Subject 17 Sigma Tau needs a lesson" Yanagisawa sneered

"Try it" Nagisa growled as he saw an outline of Daichi who was running and Nagisa followed him, suddenly Nagisa was doing an air assassination, but he missed and Yanagisawa was suddenly scared, and so was Aguri

"So what do you think?" Nagisa said

"I think I found who I want to try out the new Animus" Yanagisawa said

* * *

Soon Aguri, Yanagisawa and Nagisa stood in a large chamber before mechanical arm with a massive hoop descended

"What is this?" Aguri asked shocked

"The Animus 4.0, it uses the same technology, only instead of laying flat on your back they are able to move in real time" Yanagisawa said as two scientists placed the hoop around Nagisa's waist as a spine was attracted to his back before a hexagon shaped plate was placed on his neck and needles stuck in there while they strapped on two high tech braces

"What is this Kotaro?" Aguri asked

"This is the latest in the Animus technology line, with this imagine what we can do with this

"link it up with a normal Animus and have your agents trains with this one while the others are reliving memories of their assassin ancestors" Nagisa said

"That's correct" Yanagisawa said as he input the data. "Time to play" he smirked evilly and went into an observation both. Looking puzzled Nagisa was hoisted into the air as a visor placed on his face and activate making it so he was like in the animus.

* * *

Duke had finally found Tiberius and was above him, a hay bale was directly behind two of his guards. Jumping into the hay bale Duke pulled the two guards into the hay bale and killed them. Once the coast was clear he jumped out of the hay bale, only for a bullet to enter his shoulder.

"Duke Gray, how long have you been chasing me, months now I think?" Tiberius asked

"So what" two more guards walked in with butcher's knives and they started to attack, only for Duke to pull out a bullwhip and knife and started to counter them. Once he dealt with the guards Duke climbed back up the tower, avoiding the pot shots Tiberius was trying to hit him with, stopping his climb every now to return fire upon Tiberius. He knew he was stalling until he could get up higher and air assassinate him

"Stupid Assassin" Tiberius said smirking as Duke reached the summit of he was going to perform the air assassination. He leapt into the air and drew his hidden blade before diving through air. Tiberius smirked before sidestepping Duke her crashed into the ground and looked up just to see Tiberius kill him.

* * *

Nagisa was forced out of the animus, he was in the stance of an air assassination when he suddenly went limp.

"What's going on?" Yangisawa asked as Aguri got him down

"Medical team to Animus lab Delta!" Aguri shouted into a mic. Soon a stretcher was brought in and Aguri got Nagisa out of the Animus and froze. "Shit " she said checking his vitals. "Vitals are extremely low, he has oral, nasal and aural haemorrhaging; his heart is barley working. No, no, wait.." Aguri said sighed as she checked her watch. "Time of Death 3:19 in the afternoon" Aguri said

"I see, take him to the morgue. I don't need his corpse in my sight; but first pull a gene sample, we can use it for more assassins" Yangaisawa said

"Yes sir" Aguri said as she closed Nagisa's eyes and stroked his cheek. "So unfair, your life should not have been taken so early" she said

"It was a shame in some way" Moretti said comforting Aguri "I will tell his friends"

"Thank you Moretti, thank you" Aguri said as she covered Nagisa over with a sheet after removing his twin tails. Soon she rolled Nagisa out of the room as the Animus deactivated and shut down

"Tragic, but I must thank you senior Yanagisawa, for you have attached a beacon to your back; one we assassins will gladly answer" Moretti said as he left the Animus chamber as well following Aguri out with Nagisa's corpse. The other Animus users saw the stretcher and the staff. Moretti broke off once he reached Nagisa's group of friend, each one of them knew who it was. Yada suddenly broke down crying, only to remain standing thanks to Fuwa and Kanzaki.

"Remember Nothing is true, everything is fucking permitted" Maehara said as he looked at his wrist where a hidden blade sat

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and well...see you Nagisa...that is all I have to say about this so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

Maehara was just finishing his Animus session and was already glaring, he was being attended by one of Yanagisawa's chief aides, he wanted to get rid of this ghuy since he was one of the ones watching Nagisa, and Maehara had the right tool for this job; he had a hidden blade up his sleeve

"Okay Subject 18 Alpha Lambda, you're done for the day" the aide said

"Thanks" Maehara said getting up before deploying his blade, only to put it back before walking off

"Good session Subject 21 Epsilon Vega, despite the circumstances" Moretti said as Maehara walked over

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Maehara asked

"Lousy, they're not giving us time to grieve" Yada said

"That's expected for them" Maehara said "But I'll get them back one day"

"How?" Yada asked

"This" Maehara said revealing the hidden blade he was wearing

"Where did you get that?"

"I found it in my room one day after falling asleep. I think there are other assassins here that work as the staff

"Do you know who?" Yada asked

"No, but I think they're here at the moment" Maehara said

"Okay, so what should we do?" Yada asked

"Be on guard at all times, until we find out who is helping us

* * *

"What is this place?" a voice asked as they witness a dark void, suddenly a golden light exploded revealing a round The dreamer looked around before seeing a fiugure in white. he recognise the figure as an Assassin from the time of the crusades. Chasing after him the assassin was switched out to an Italian Assassin taking a gondola ride through the watery street of Venice before turning into an American Assassin pointing a rifle at a redcoat before pulled the trigger which lead to a Pirate leaping onto the deck on an enemy ship with his hidden blade deployed and ended the life of the captain of the ship he boarded before a French Assassin swung his blade or head while he fought in the rain soaked streets in front of the gallows that were set. Next the assassin became a brawler in a train station while guarding a female assassin freeing some hostages, which translated to a Chinese woman jumping from ship to ship deflectinmg arrows with her sword. Next was an Indian assassin using a chakram to take down some English guard before leaning down and rolling along the street as a blunderbus was fired. , he leapt into the air and became a Russian and took a sniping position as he spied the girl he was guard and firing, killing him. Finally he spotted a Spanish assassin performing the Leap of Faith . After the Spaniard jumped another golden light exploded showing all of the Assassins that the dream saw standing in the same room, with another couple of assassins in the background.

"Where am I?" he asked as white light flooded his vision.

* * *

"Where am I?" Nagisa asked as he woke up, only to feel pain lance through his body "Ow, what happened?" he asked as someone entered the room and Nagisa heard a chair being rolled over

"G'Day Mate, wakey-wakey eggs and baccy" the guy said

"WHOA! Who are you?"

"Name's Bradley Sullivan, but you can call me Rad" Rad said

"What happened to me?" Nagisa asked as Rad laid him back down

"A glitch in the Animus 4.0, the death of the assassin you were viewing basically shut down your nervous system placing you into a near death state; in fact we thought you werr dead. Anyway we had to place you into the Animus' Black Room to reboot your system

"What?" Nagisa said

"The program is basically a mode to help reboot Animus subjects who has been affected with mental affliction and repair it, now taht your mind's fixed the body must repair itself." Rad said

"Okay" Nagisa said falling back asleep. Rad smiled sfotly before leaving the room.

"How is he?" an assassin asked.

"Good, he just woke up briefly, but he's back asleep. Shouldn't you be at Abstergo?" Rad asked

"I should be, but Moretti's taken my shift so I can come here and report to Sully" Aguri said stepping out of the shadows.

"Do you think the kid's got it, or know its location?" Rad asked

"I do" Aguri said "And if not, he could lead us to it"

"Okay" Rad said

* * *

"Another good session Subject 11 Kappa Iota" Moretti said

"Thanks" Fuwa said

"So what do you want to do now miss?" Moretti asked

"Lunch?" Fuwa asked

"Si, I agree sigora" Moretti said as he lead her off. Maehara watched from a distance as Muramatsu walked up to

"Do you think its him?" Muramatsu asked

"Possibly; but we don't know where he and Aguri go after their shifts with us" Maehara said

"Yeah" Murmaatsu said

"What are you guys talking about?" Kanzaki asked as she and Fuwa walked over to them.

"I believe that there may be Assassin's in Abstergo watching our backs" Maehara said

"But that didn't help Nagisa did it?" Kanzaki asked

"Not really" Muramatsu said

"So who is helping us?" Yada asked walking up to the group

* * *

Nagisa woke up again, and noticed a wheelchair next to his bed. With some difficulty he got into the chair and was about to roll himself out of the room when Rad walked in and smiled

"Up and about again are we?" Rad asked as he started to push Nagisa somewhere

"Where are we going?" Nagis asked

"The boss wants to see you" Rad said

"How come?" Nagisa asked

"Because they want to meet you, they be thinking you're something special" Rad said as they entered a room with five people in it

"Hello Nagisa, I'm Robert Sullivan, but you can call me Sully, and these are Diana, Artemis, Leo, Jim and you know Rad" Sully said, he looked like the old kindly grandfather figure mixed with a jolly scientist. Nagisa felt calmer around him. "Sadly our other two members could not be here today" Sully said

"Who are they?" Nagisa asked

"Sorry I'm late, Yanagisawa kept me back for a meeting about the project" Aguri said walking in wearing a red, silver and white hoodie and a pair of grey jeans "What?" Nagisa asked shocked.

"Oh hello Nagisa, good to see you up and about, any lingering side effects, headaches, concussion, intestinal trouble, paralysis?" Aguri asked

"Try confusion" Nagisa said

"I'm an assassin assigned with a small team of infiltrators working inside Abstergo to locate the mentor of the Assassin order who disappeared sometime before this year, we still haven't found him" Aguri said

"And where do the Animus users come into things?" Nagisa asked

"They are looking for something called the Nexus. It is a rumoured place to contain the memories of the previous assassins, meaning if Abstergo and by extenison the Templar forces get their hands on it then they can use it to build an army of soldiers who can and will use our own skills against us." Sully said said

"Which means they can and will destroy our order meaning there will be nothing to stop them from gathering the pieces of Eden which means" Aguri said

"All freewill will be controlled by the Templars" Sully said

"So how can I help?" Nagisa asked

"We believe that you Nagisa might contain the answers to the location of the Nexus" Aguri said

"Really?' Nagisa asked shocked

"Yeah, only a few assassins can access the Nexus if it exist and you could be one of them" Artemis said leaning back on her chair and smiled

"So when do we begin?" Nagisa asked

"Shortly" Rad said "We'll begin when Leo gets the Animus in order. Don't worry its more comfortable than the Abstergo Animus"

"Okay, let's do this" Nagisa said

* * *

Yada laid on her bed waiting for the night to come

"Is everything okay?" Fuwa asked passing her room

"No, I feel lost without him, it's almost like we've lost a leader" Yada said

"I know how you feel, but we must endure. Maehara's already stepping up to the roll" Fuwa said

"Yeah, but will he do a good job?" Yada asked

"Well he has hidden blades already" Fuwa said

"Which lead us to the idea of the hidden allies in Abstergo" Yada said

"Exactly. Now get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning Fuwa said leaving the room.

* * *

"Are we ready?" Sully asked

"Yeah, we're ready. Abstergo servers are offline for the night" Rad said

"Nagisa are you ready?" Sully asked

"Sure" Nagisa said as he reclined on a lounge chair looking Animus as Diana placed a cuff over his wrist and activated the machine

"Medical?" Sully asked

"Medical's ready" Aguri said

"Historian station ready" Leo said

"Sync levels check" Artemis said

"DNA selector working" Jim said

"Target an ancestor Nagisa's relived before" Sully said

"Daichi Ushioda" Aguri said

"The samurai one?" Diana asked

"Good choice. It appears Nagisa had a higher sync level with Daichi than anyone else. Should we be careful of the Bleeding Effect?" Rad asked

"Medical will look over that Aguri said

"Good idea" Rad said

"Begin the simulation" Sully said

"Beginning simulating in 5...4...3...2...1, And Simulation start

* * *

Nagisa saw a bright light and soon he opened his eye and saw he was back as Daichi Ushioda. He looked around and saw he was in some kind of shrine. Getting up Daichi walked outside and looked around

"Master Samurai, Master Samurai" the shrine's attendant said running towards him

"What is it?" Daichi asked, but before the attendant could speak, an arrow was shot into his back. Daichi saw this and caught the attendant. Walking over to them was some British looking man in Templar attire

"Ah there you are assassin, now be a good little warrior and hand over the Piece of Eden" he said

"Don't have it" Daichi smirked

"Then where is it?" the Templar asked

"Like I'm going to tell you" Daichi said as he drew his sword and attacked the templars, stabbing and slashing at them, alternating between his hidden blade and katana. Once they were all gone, Daichi went to check on the attendant, but he was gone. Sighing Daichi closed his eyes and went off to find some others, so the others could perform the funeral rites for the dead attendant. Upon Daichi walking away the Animus ended it session.


	5. Chapter 5

Nagisa was waking up after the Animus

"That was a quick session" Nagisa said as Diana handed him some water "No meds?"

"No, we don't do that since we believe the Bleeding Effect should be used to great ability" Rad said looking at the blunette

"Abstergo was scared that they would have an uprising of Assassins on their hands if they allowed the bleeding effect to take hold" Artemis said

"And so they developed medicine to block out the neural transmitters that are linked to the bleeding effect" Diana said

"Okay, so we need to get my friends out of there, and Daichi is going to help me to that" Nagisa said

"How so?" Sully asked

"I can use his skills to fight my way through Abstergo and save them before dealing some major damage" Nagisa said

"Sounds like a plan, but we have to focus on our main goal, and you can go back to school" Sully said

"We recommend that you do that" Aguri said

"Good idea" Nagisa said

* * *

"Hey Nagisa, welcome back; heard about the special program you were chosen for" Nakamura said

"Yeah, I decided to leave early' Nagisa said

"So where are the others?" Karma asked

"Still there, they had some things to do" Nagisa said

"Really, because I heard they were holding you hostage" Karma stated shocking Nagisa

"Okay, class take your seats please" Korosensei said as he walked into the room. "Welcome back Nagisa"

"Thanks sir" Nagisa said getting down to work with the rest of the class, looking over where those gaps were where the captive assassins were still there.

"hang on a little long guys, I'm getting the skill necessary to get you guys out. Hold on; why do I feel tired all of a sudden: Nagisa thought as he fell asleep

* * *

"What's happening?" Nagisa asked as he saw Daichi walking down a familiar path holding a box, looking around he started to dug out a section of dirt under a tree

"THERE HE IS!" a voice shouted making Daichi quickly shove the box in the hole and turned to face the Templars. Most of them were at the ready, Daichi simply smiled and drew his blade and stepped into the fight, he dodged a swing before stabbing the Templar. Next he step out of the way of two Templars making them kill the other. Turning to the last Templar Daichi walked up to him and equipped his hidden blade before quickly dragging it across his throat, simply glaring as he die. Looking around to make sure no other templars were around Daichi placed dirt back in the hole and patted it down before walking away. Nagisa was shocked as Daichi looked up and saw where Daichi had buried the apple.

* * *

"Nagisa?" Kataoka asked waking him up

"Yeah?" Nagisa asked

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked

"Yeah just fine" Nagisa said

"Okay, just try not to fall back asleep okay?" Korosensei said

"Well do sir" Nagisa smiled before looking out the window. 'I need to get down there quickly' he thought as the lesson continued. Korosensei knew something was off with Nagisa, but left it alone for the meantime. He continued to teach the class about the subject they were working on at the moment 'I know what I have to do' he said as he jotted down notes and continued to focus on the lesson. He just needed time to pull it off

* * *

Maehara was resting after the Animus session today when Fuwa walked by

"What's up?" Maehara asked

"ever since you became our group's leader there have been some worries" Fuwa said

"You don't think we can do this right?" Maehara asked "Yeah I have the same doubts so don't worry"

"There are also rumours of Assassins being here as well" Fuwa said

"Okay, okay enough chit chat guys, back to your room" Aguri said

"Yes ma'am" the two said leaving before Moretti came up to Aguri

"Are you sure this is the best plan we have?" Moretti asked

"No, but it will have to do" Aguri said

"Yanagisawa will not be happy when they find out about this" Moretti said

"Stuff him" Aguri said

* * *

That night Nagisa laid in bed and just thought about what was happening, sure he was an assassin and was allowed to go back to school but had to come back to the facility where Rad and Aguri brought him. So he slowly drifted to sleep and started to dream, it started out the same way he viewed the other assassins in his mind after he used the Abstergo Animus 4.0. The dark void then exploding into golden light, a figure stood on top of the pyramid and looked around an eagle circling him, he soon found what he was looking for and jumped off the tip of the pyramid, sliding down the side before jumping off near the ground and air assassinating a roman soldier alerting the other soldiers there, but they were stopped by the figure drawing and firing five arrows off of his bow, killing all five, behind him a king cobra was about to bite him when an Eagle swooped in and grabbed the snake flying it into the air and throwing it against the pyramid before landing on the man's arm

"Thank you Senu" the man said stroking the bird's head causing it to chirp happily before flying off as the figure removed the arrows from the corpses and using a wineskin he found on one of the bodies washed the blood off the arrow tip, shoving them back into the quiver on his back, then he muttered

"May the Hidden Ones guide you" the man said before mounting a Camel and riding back to the local city. After that Nagisa woke up to the sound of the alarm. He grunted as he shut it off and got up before ready out into the base's main room

"Good morning" Artemis said handing him a cup of coffee "Sleep well?"

"Maybe" Nagisa said

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked

"I had another dream about being an assassin from the past" Nagisa said

"So who was it?" Artemis asked sitting down at her desk

"An Egyptian Assassin" Nagisa said

"Did they have any noticeable features?" Artemis asked

"An Eagle named Senu" Nagisa said and markings on his arms, almost like a list" he added making Artemis paused

"Nagisa, you have to get into the Animus now!" she shouted

"What for?" Nagisa asked racing over and getting in the machine

"All Animus crew member to the Animus room ASAP!" Artemis called over the system "Nagisa, you just had a vision of the originator of the actual Brotherhood. Its founder Bayek of Siwa"

"And that's a big deal?" Nagisa asked

"Yes, because not even Abstergo has any data on him" Artemis said

"What's going on?" Sully asked

"Nagisa had a dream about Bayek" Artemis said

"This is good" Sully said

"Why's that?" Nagisa asked

"Because the rumours about the nexus is that it was Bayek who first discovered the ability to use the Nexus and may have its location" Sully said

"Okay" Nagisa said as the rest of the team arrived.

"Ready to dive in 3...2...1...Dive started" Artemis said as Nagisa's world faded to black and he started to see through the eyes of Bayek

* * *

Bayek was in a tomb with the only source of his light being the flaming torch, the sound of the wind and scarabs echoed around before the medjay heard the harsh foot falls of some, he quickly whirled around and saw a torch on the wall which he used his own torch to light revealing more of the room. He then went to any other light sources he found and ignite them. He lit the last light source before he paused and then spun around and shoved the torch into the eyes of a Roman solider drawing his Khopesh and stabbing him before looking around to see three more guards and a captain who was heading an Anubis head. Putting his Khopesh away he drew a spear and swung it around to damage the guard before he blocked one of them and stabbed the tip of his spear into his neck and ripped it out turning and impaling another guard before turning the Anubis warrior who had his shield at the ready, Bayek smirked and embedded the spear into the ground, only to pull out his bow and shoot the warrior in the neck just under the armour making him crumble to the floor before Bayek walked over to him and embedded his hidden blade into the captain's throat before removing it and walking away, only pausing to pick up his torch so he could see where he was going.

* * *

"WHOA!" Nagisa gasped as he exited the animus session "That was a rush"

"And you got us some good data" Artemis said

"No kidding, thanks to Nagisa's latest dive into the animus, we've gotten data that Abstergo couldn't even dream of; I suggest passing the small sample off to another cell and allow them to fully dive into Bayek's memories" Diana said

"Might not be such a bad idea" Sully said

"So what should we do in the meantime?" Rad asked

"Keep trying to stay ahead of Abstergo and locate that Nexus!" Sully said

"Yes sir!" the crew said

* * *

Yada was waking up from her animus session, it was during the war of the roses. She looked around seeing Maehara and Muramatsu come up to her with Aguri

"How was it?" Maehara asked

"Bloody" Yada said as she just laid on her animus

"Okay, we'll get you something to help with the Animus sickness" Aguri said as she walked off

"That's not all, I saw a glitch in the animus" Yada said

"Where did it lead to?" Maehara asked

"I'm not sure, that's the thing all I saw were symbols and binary. I don't know what it was, but it only lasted a couple of seconds" Yada said sitting up as Aguri returned and gave Yada the medicine

'A glitch in the Animus, I wonder if we could use that as a backdoor to get more of us in here and destroy Abstergo's systems?' Maehara pondered as Muramatsu nodded at him. 'Victory may yet be ours'

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, happy new year for 2018 and what better then to try and revive an old fic, this one hasn't been update in nearly a year, so thanks to the new Assassin's Creed Origins we now have Bayek in the mix! which means this could be the first crossover Bayek appears in! plus I notice a ton of spelling glitches in this (stupid animus!) so I went back and fixed those so hopefully it reads a bit smoother now.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Chapter 6

Nagisa looked out the window in his room at the assassin's sanctuary when Aguri came in

"You okay?" she asked

"Just wanting to get my team out of there" Nagisa said

"I know, I'm trying to get them out of there but it's not working exactly as we wanted" Aguri said "But a glitch may help us out there"

"A glitch?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, Yada picked it up. Of course I couldn't see what it was. The war of the roses is the period she was searching, I've had Rad and Diana look over her data but nothing yet" Aguri said

"Okay, so what's my next session" Nagisa asked

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Nakamura asked

"They're held in there" Terasaka said

"And we could seriously get busted" Nakamura said

"I know that, but what choice do we have?" Terasaka said

"Not this one, they'll be pissed off we even tried a rescue without a full team, so this is suicide, or capture" Nakamura said

"Then what do you suggest?" Terasaka asked

"We fall back and talk about it with Sully" Nakamura said

"Okay" Terasaka said

* * *

The next day at school Nagisa was hiking up the trail when all of a sudden he saw Daichi walking across his path and further on into the woods. Nagisa paused and then looked at where Daichi went. He knew what it meant; gaining a shocked expression he was brought out of it when Nakamura nudged

"Wakey wakey" she laughed

"Ah morning Nakamura" Nagisa smiled

"What's up?" she asked looking at where Nagisa was staring before

"Just remember a dream I had" Nagisa said

"Oh okay" Nakamura said smiling. Once she was out of view Nagisa tried to use his eagle vision, only for nothing to appear, so that means something had to be here. He was not sure

* * *

Fuwa and Yada walked into the rec room under the gaze of their captures, the two were going to train but since the guards were around they had to do it subtly

"So anymore glitches?" Fuwa asked

"Not yet, but I heard Maehara found a glyph while exploring Ming Dynasty China" Yada said

"Make it could be anything major?" Fuwa queried

"I don't know yet" Yada admitted as the two did some light sparring "But we have to get out of here soon, otherwise we're not going to be living for long" she said looking around

"I agree" Fuwa said

* * *

"So these glitches are actually programs hidden in the Animus code?" Aguri asked

"Sure thing, problem is the code is old and outdated I can't read it with this Animus, I need the original Animus use to create the glitches to even unravel the mystery of the damn thing" Rad sighed

"At least we know what it is now" Aguri said

"Does Sully know?" Artemis asked

"Not yet" Rad said before Diana rushed in "What's up?"

"Otso Berg, he's been put into a coma" Diana said

"Do we know who by?" Aguri asked

"Members of the Irish Brotherhood" Diana said

"Should we pull Moretti out?" Aguri asked

"Not yet. Hey has Shiota gotten a gauntlet and blade yet?" Rad asked

"Not yet" Aguri said

"I'll go get the different designs" Rad said

"He hasn't even been inducted into our order!" Aguri said

* * *

After school Nagisa stood above the cliff where Karma nearly died and he pressed a button on his phone creating a massive airbag below.

"What is he up to?" Korosensei asked before seeing Nagisa jump "WHOA!" he said racing out of there and carefully catching Nagisa

"Sensei?" Nagisa asked

"May I ask what you were doing?"

"A leap of Faith" Nagisa said

"You mean the ancient technique used by assassins to traverse quickly from a high place to a soft landing down below?" Korosensei asked

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Nagisa asked

"I may have done it once in my youth before becoming a Master Assassin" Korosensei said

"But that would mean, you're!" Nagisa exclaimed

"Yes I am the missing Master Assassin of the Japanese Brotherhood. And don't worry you aren't the only one I'm teaching" Korosensei said as Terasaka and Nakamura strode forward wearing their assassin's uniform "It was only a matter of time" he said before Nakamura and Terasaka stood either side of Nagisa

"What now?" Nagisa asked

"Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumike. These are the words spoken by our ancestors that lay at the heart of our creed" Korosensei started

"Where other men may blindly follow the truth, remember" Terasaka said

"Nothing is true" Nagisa said

"Where other men are limited by morality or remember" Nakamura continued

"Everything is permitted" Nagisa said

"We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins" Korosensei said

"Nothing is true, everything" they all said

"Are you ready to officially join our order Nagisa?" Sully asked showing up and standing next to Korosensei

"I am" Nagisa said

"Very well then Rio, Ryoma would you like to lead our new member in the final part of the initiation of the Assassins?" Korosensei asked

"Yes master" Nakamura said as she pulled her hood up and went over to the edge and jumped off of it, followed by Terasaka and Nagisa. The three performed a daring leap of faith onto the air bag that had been set up for them, the more experienced teenage assassins rolled off it while the newcomer Nagisa had a bit of trouble. The two other assassins looked at each other and then pulled him out of there

"Thanks" Nagisa said before seeing Daichi standing in front a spot near the air cushion before walking a couple of meters away and pushing on something in the stone clif making a box sink into the wall, which when it was clear he walked away and then Nagisa blinked and walked over to where he saw Daichi and pressed on the wall where he did and nothing happened, that's when he saw a faint indent in the wall left of where he's hand was and pushed on that causing the first section to extend out of the wall, inside was a box made of cherry blossom wood.

"What is it?" Nakamura asked

"I'm not sure" Nagisa said as he took the box out and opened it, being blinded by the bright light. Once the light died down it revealed an object no one was expecting

"By the order!" Terasaka said

"I agree" Nagisa said as he closed the box and put it away "I'll get it somewhere safe"

"Good idea" Terasaka said

* * *

Aguri was back in her Abstergo office going over the data when Moretti walked in, the Italian Assassin smiling

"What's up?" Aguri asked

"Its seem 17 Sigma Tau is officially one of us" Moretti said

"They gave him the initiation and I was here" Aguri groaned

"Don't worry Sully was there" Moretti said

"Okay that's good to hear" Aguri said before frowning

"What is it?" Moretti asked

"Subject 21 Epsilon Vega, her heart rate's up a bit" Aguri said examining them.

"What to go and have a look?" Moretti asked

"Yes, I will" she said as she and Moretti found Yada's station. "Okay what do we have?"

"Accelerated heart rate, heightened core temp, endorphin are elevated" Moretti said

"That shouldn't be possible" Aguri said before Yada let out a moan "Is she injured?" she asked worried bringing Yada out of it

"That was not a pained moan" Moretti said as Aguri checked over Yada

"Miss Aguri?" Yada asked weakly

"What is it?" Aguri asked

"Can you help me back to my quarters?" Yada asked

"Sure thing" Aguri said giving Yada a hand.

* * *

Back in her room Yada went to the bathroom and started to heat the water up when she leant against the wall

"You okay?" Aguri asked pulling out some pyjamas

"It was so real, incredible even; not the way I would like to have done that though, but it wasn't the first" Yada admitted

"When was the first one?" Aguri asked as Yada placed her clothes in a hamper as she got in the warm shower

"Kiyomi" Yada said "When she was visited by Daichi Ushioda"

'That's the assassin Nagisa was viewing when he got the Eagle sense' Aguri thought "Can I ask was the era was?"

"I can't remember, but I know it was France roughly before or during the revolution" Yada said

"Okay" Aguri said as she passed the clean clothes to Yada as a guard came over and nodded to which Aguri nodded.

"So what's going to happen with me now?" Yada asked

"You can rest I'll collect you for dinner with the others okay?" Aguri said

"Sounds good" Yada falling asleep quickly making Aguri smile and tuck the young girl in

"I have to get them out of here soon" Aguri said

* * *

Yada was in a peaceful slumber as she dreamt of blue waters with a trireme sailing over it, an Eagle flew on to the arm of a beautiful woman, she stroked the eagle who nuzzled her hand making the woman laughed.

"Kassandra, we're nearly to Delos" the captain said

"Thank you captain" she said grabbing he shield, sword and a broken spear which she flourished before they were ran into by another ship, going up to the deck she saw Athenians rush aboard. Growling she got her sword and spear ready and was about to jump into action when the dream faded away and was replaced by nothing. It seemed that Yada's mind had finally calmed down and she was finally able to soundly sleep. After what seemed five minutes she was shaken awake

"Toka, come on you'll miss out on dinner" Kanzaki said

"I'm up, I'm up" she yawned stretching "Where's Aguri?" she asked as she adjusted the pale pink top she was wearing

"She had to get some files from her home office and she had asked me and Dr Moretti to wake you up" Kanzaki said "So what happened?"

"Another glitch, a pleasurable one" Yada said

* * *

"So you're saying that her animus showed her an assassin she was tracking something intimate and the effects of it was felt by her when she was in the Animus?" Artemis asked

"It appears so" Aguri said before seeing a variety of hidden blades out on a table "What are they for?" she asked as Nagisa walked into the lab

"Initiate Shiota, you have now joined our order, so it is time you receive one of the most utilized weapons in our order, so now it is time to choose, we have a variety here for you" Sully said

"Okay, so what kind do we have?" Nagisa asked

"We'll get to that, but first hold out your ring finger on the table please" Rad said holding a clever "As per tradition the ring finger must be removed to accommodate the hidden blade"

"Okay" Nagisa said placing his hand against the table so the ring finger was out and closed his eyes

"This will hurt like a bitch" Rad said before swinging the clever "If we were actually going to do it" he laughed as he had it the table

"Nowadays the ring finger is kept and either a brand or tattoo applied instead" Aguri said

"really?" Nagisa asked as the assassins there smiled

"Okay time to show you, we have the standard design that has been in use since Master Ibn-La'Ahad, before that we had to actually remove the finger which made us easier to find" Rad said "After that we have the blade and gun combo made famous by Ezio Auditore da Fierenze, next we have a twin blade" Rad said showing Nagisa a hidden blade with two thinner prong like blades

"Maria from the Spanish assassins was the first to use these type of blade set up during the inquisition" Aguri said "Then we have the hookblade" she said showing Nagisa said blade which when activated deployed both a hook and a blade. "It was used by the Ottoman Brotherhood to traverse their city easier. Now this was usually a secondary blade instead of the primary"

"After that we have two different versions used by the colonial assassins, the Pivotblade, which variation made it so the hidden blade could switch to a hammer hold so it could be use like a dagger" Rad said

"After that we have the chainblade which is a hidden blade connected to the bracer by a rope or chain giving them the ability to use the blade like a rope dart, though come to think of it most of them used rope darts anyway, it was used by only a few" Artemis said shrugging

"After that we have the foot blade, which changes the location from under the left wrist to the left boot" Aguri said

"Next we have the trident blade used by the Indian Brotherhood, which split a single blade into a three pronged one. Also the Phantomblade, a hidden blade with a hidden crossbow, used by the Revolutionary French Assassins, not a bad blade" Rad said

"The last two we have are from modern day, the Shockblade which is based off of two pronged blade, allowing it to deliver a lethal electric shock" Aguri said

"And the Sundry Blade, a hidden blade constructed from a phone case, belt buckle, watch, pen and a carbon fibre blade, handy for sneaking it into a highly secure area." Artemis said

"So what will it be?" Rad asked as Nagisa looked over the hidden blade as he went to the Pivot blade

"Can I get a customised one of these?" Nagisa asked holding up the Pivot blade

"Sure what do you want change?"

"The blade itself, I was wondering if I could get a tanto instead of a knife like this one?" Nagisa asked "Also something to actually hide the mechanism" he said making Artemis and Rad smile. Soon a box was brought to Nagisa and opened it to show a gauntlet

"You mean like this?" Artemis asked as she revealing it was what Nagisa asked for

"Call it a hunch since you were seeing a lot of Daichi Ushioda" Rad said as Aguri fitted it for Nagisa who tested it out by activating the hidden blade before using the pivot to get a feel for it "Well?" Rad asked making the three nervous

"Perfect" Nagisa smirked.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and wow it has not even been a year and I'm updating this again, well you can thank Ubisoft since they revealed Assassin's Creed Odyssey! Set 400 years before the brotherhood's origins and features two options Kassandra who was feature in Yada's dream and Alexios a male one, now the game will play the same with both characters, but who cares we're getting a new one so I should hurry up and finish Origins. Now we also see Nagisa's initiation into the order and his new hidden blade which I had a hard time picking since there were so many cool ones. So I choose a modified version of Connor's Hidden Blade**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
